A child-resistant packaging unit is used to store a dispensable product in a protected manner such that the product can be dispensed by an intended user, yet be safeguarded against dispensing of the product by a child. The dispensable product (e.g., a medicine, supplement, herbal remedy, etc.) in tablet, caplet, capsule or powder form could be hazardous if ingested in uncontrolled quantities. The child-resistant packaging unit incorporates features that discourage or prevent children from opening the unit. The child-resistant packaging unit often takes the form of a container device moveably coupled to a closure member. The closure member may be moved and/or removed from the container device in order to dispense the dispensable product.
Certain designs of a child-resistant packaging unit are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 7,730,773 describes a child resistant, moveable closure member and container device and an overcap and container device. The overcap has opposed end walls and opposed sidewalls, with at least one leading locking pin and at least one trailing locking pin in at least one of said sidewalls. The inner closure may have at least one guiding bar, which extends downwardly from its lower surface, that is compatible in shape with an opening slot that may be in at least one of the sidewalls along the upper body of the container. The container further has a fixed cover portion facing the inner closure with a dispensing opening therethrough. At least one of the container sidewalls may have a closing notch, a stopping notch distal to the closing notch, and an opening notch therebetween. When the moveable closure is in the operative closure position, at least one of the leading locking pins is removably engaged in one of the closing notches and at least one of the trailing locking pins is removably engaged in at least one of the open notches, and the at least one guiding bar lies in the opening slot of the container. As the moveable closure is moved to its operative open position, the guiding bar engages and slidably travels along the opening slot. When the moveable closure is in its operative open position, at least one of the leading locking pins is removably engaged in one of the open notches and at least one of the trailing locking pins is removably engaged in one of the stopping notches.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,619 claims a package containing and dispensing medicine. The package includes a plug fixed to the package adjacent an open end. The plug has an access opening for enabling removal of material from the container through the open end of the package. A slide is supported on the plug for sliding movement in a first direction relative to the plug between a closed position in which the slide covers the access opening and an open position in which the access opening is uncovered. A child-resistant feature is interposed between the plug and the slide. The written description describes breaking apart an original seal formed from interconnected rigid members of the closure itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,639 describes a safety container that incorporates a slidable locking pin with an integral but separately lockable locking tab. The locking pin is internally biased by an integral S-spring which, in cooperation with the lid on the container, urges the pin to slide into a slideway formed in the lid of the container. The locking pin may be locked into a closed position by rotation of the locking tab into a flexed position. In this position, the locking tab cannot slide within a mating slot in the hinge lid and, thus, the locking pin cannot slide into the slideway formed in the lid. Alternatively, the locking tab may be rotated into a non-flexed position in which the locking tab can be urged to penetrate the mating slot in the lid and allow the locking pin to slide into the slideway in the lid. By use of the locking pin, the safety container can be set to require the user to perform distinct hand motions in order to open the container.